


Disaster of a Metaphorical City Known as Dongho

by ghstboylovesyou



Category: Lost in Translation (Webcomic)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27327640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghstboylovesyou/pseuds/ghstboylovesyou
Summary: a lack of love can ruin someone slowly, without realization.
Relationships: Kang Dongho | Kim Daehyun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Disaster of a Metaphorical City Known as Dongho

dongho was never one to be careful with feelings, whether they be his own or others.

he couldn't take sympathy on anyone, and daehyun understood that. he knew that he could never earn the love of dongho, but he couldn't stop his heart from deciding that dongho was the one. dae was tired of it. he wanted to find love, and live out his life like he planned from the beginning.

dongho was the only commonality that dae had in life. nothing was ever consistent. perhaps that's why dae fell in love. because although dongho couldn't handle emotions, he was somehow the only on that could calm his band mates down from arising anxiety about an interview or comeback. put simply, dae couldn't handle not having the love that he needed, and dongho could care less.

dae should have seen the dysfunction in the relationship from the start, but he refused to acknowledge that anything was wrong. he kept their relationship going for as long as he could, but that gets hard when your partner is a distant introvert with little to no regard of how others feel.

dongho never saw anything wrong with his actions. he thought it was perfectly justifiable to cheat on your partner if they didn't provide what you wanted. the only problem is that he realized too late that he had caused some serious damage that couldn't be fixed. dae was like a cracked dam, and dongho was trying to patch the leaking with duct tape. there's only so much you can do before it completely breaks and floods the city below. all you can do is hope that everyone evacuates, but that isn't how that works. the damage will still be done.

the metaphorical city would be dongho's life. dae was ruining it piece by piece, without even realizing what he was doing. every time dongho looked dae in the eyes he saw the pain, the anger, and did nothing. it's not his problem. it only becomes his problem if the media finds out that their relationship is basically nonexistent, and he has to explain and cover his ass.

like always, the media put the pieces together, and dongho couldn't destroy the puzzle before they got to see the big picture.


End file.
